sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast Wars: Transformers
"RWBY: Volume 3 Original Soundtrack" is an third soundtrack album for the Roster Teeth, Universal Animation Studios and Warner Bros. Animation anime series RWBY which was released in CD album and digital release by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on May 3, 2016 in North America. The original score for RWBY: Volume 3 was composed by Hans Zimmer and Tom Holkenborg (Junkie XL) while the original songs were written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Glenn Slater and Charles Hart. The additional music for Volume 3 was later composed by Andrew Kawczynski, Steve Mazzaro and Benjamin Wallfisch. Background The original songs for Volume 3 which were produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Rob Cavallo (who later arranged the original songs for Volume 3) while the music score for Volume 3 was produced by Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Steve Mazzaro and Alan Meyerson and the orchestra was later conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith and Tom Holkenborg. Later the track "New Challengers..." (Chapter 2 Score) which includes "Chemistry in Class" from the 20th Century Fox film "Vampires Suck" composed by Christopher Lennertz (arranged by Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg and Steve Mazzaro) while the track "Beginning of the End" (Chapter 7 Score) which also includes "Royce Vs. Predator" from the 20th Century Fox film "Predators" composed by John Debney (arranged by Hans Zimmer, Steve Mazzaro and Benjamin Wallfisch) along with the track "Heroes and Monsters" (Chapter 11 Score) which later includes "The Outside Is Temporary" from the Columbia Pictures film "Chappie" composed by Hans Zimmer (arranged by Hans Zimmer and Steve Mazzaro). The soundtrack for RWBY: Volume 3 is dedicated to the loving memory of the great American actor Leonard Nimoy (who did the voice of Professor Ozpin before retiring from acting which is later replaced by Ron Perlman who played the voice of Professor Ozpin) and the soundtrack is also dedidacted to the loving memory of the series creator Monty Oum (who created the series with the musical song composer Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyricist Glenn Slater with the music score composers Hans Zimmer and Tom Holkenborg as well as the directors Steven Spielberg, J. J. Abrams and Christopher Nolan along with the producer Thomas Tull). Track List Personel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. ;All music composed by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL *Soundtrack Producers: Hans Zimmer, Junkie XL *Soundtrack Co-Producers: Steve Mazzaro, Alan Meyerson *Additional Music by Steve Mazzaro, Andrew Kawczynski, Benjamin Wallfisch *Supervising Music Editor: Charles Martin Inouye *Music Editor: Melissa Muik, Sally Boldt *Additional Music Editors: Catherine Wilson, Tanya Noel Hill, Joe E. Rand *Assistant Music Editors: Nevin Seus, Barbara McDermott *Music Score Wrangler: Bob Badami *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Technical Score Engineers: Chuck Choi, Stephanie McNally *Digital Instrument Design: Mark Wherry *Sampling Team: Tauress Habib, Raul Vega, Drew Jordan *Supervising Orchestrator: Bruce L. Fowler *Additional Orchestrators: Walt Fowler, Yvonne S. Moriarty, Carl Rydlund, Kevin Kaska *Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Music Preparation: Booker White *Score Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Engineering by Slamm Andrews *Score Mix Assistant: John Witt Chapman *ProTools Operators: Kevin Globerman, Larry Mah *Score Recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Brother Studios, Burbank CA, The Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures, Culver City CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Eastwood Scoring Stage Crew: Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Greg Hayes, Aaron Morgan, Jamie Olvera *Streisand Scoring Stage Crew: Adam Michalak, David Marquette, Mark Eshelman, Greg Dennen *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Technical Assistants: Jacqueline Friedberg, Julian Pastorelli, Max Sandler, Lauren Bousfield *Technical Assistants to Junkie XL: Stephen Perone, Emad Borjian, Aljoscha Christenhuss *Choir: The Eric Whitacre Singers *Choirmaster: Eric Whitacre *Choir Orchestrated by Eric Whitacre, Gavin Greenaway *Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Choir Contractor: Meg Davies, Music Productions Ltd *Choir Recorded by Geoff Foster *ProTools Operator for Choir: Chris Barrett *Assistant Engineer for Choir: Laurence Anslow *UK Music Preparation: Jill Streater *Choir Recorded at Lyndhurst Hall, Air Studios, London *Album Mastered by Nathaniel Kunkel, Alan Meyerson ;Featured Musicians *Electric Cello: Tina Guo *Solo Violin: Ben Powell *Drum Orchestra: Curt Bisquera, Bernie Dresel, Sheila E., Peter Erskine, Josh Freese, Jim Keltner, Toss Panos, John "JR" Robinson, Satnam Singh Ramgotra *Vocalists: Hila Plitmann, Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler *Synth Programming: Hans Zimmer External Links *RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack at VGMDB Category:2016 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Junkie XL albums Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Junkie XL